Tadaima!
by Silenzioso
Summary: Hibari Kyouya view Namimori as his home. But will he realize he doesn't just have one home? No pairing. One-shot


Hibari Kyouya, the most feared in Namimori, was staring at a paper assignment given by a professor, Reboyama. No matter what, he was still a student of Namimori Chuu which means he also have to at least do a school assignement for student. Of course he was a genius, but the assignment for him was too difficult. His assignment was to write a composition of 'My Home'. You might think this is some easy task, but the raven had no idea what 'home' means. He always thought Namimori was his dear home, but he also clearly know Prof. Reboyama would give him a big fat zero if he wrote it as his home. If he failed this, he'll fail hid every subject, and who knows what students might gossip it about.

He sighed. The only thing he wrote on the paper was his name and the supposedly class he was in. Coincidentally, he was in the same class as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the only one he respect and acknowledge. To him, Reborn was just an exceptional excellent trainer, but he doesn't respect nor acknowledge the cursed infant.

Speaking of Tsunayoshi, he just heard a familiar girly scream.

"HIEEE~!" the scream was loud and very high pitched that it made the raven cringed.

"...Stupid herbivore," he muttered under his breath with annoyance. He was comcetrating on doing his work like a good boy but someone just had to be suicidal. With his tonfas on both of his hand, he walked out of his office and to the storeroom that was just across his office. Why does delinquents and bullies here always forgot of his office location? When he kicked the door down, he saw the brunette in an awkward position with the annoying baseball fanatic.

"Hahaha! Hello, Hibari-san!" greeted the baseball fanatic without moving from the awkward position. It seems the baseball fanatic was smiling without a care in the world.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun, please get off me!" said the brunette, feeling his best friend's weight heavy.

"Oh, sorry," apologized the baseball freak as he got up. He sheepishly grinned.

The brunette just sighed but when he faced the head prefect, he smiled cutely and apologized while scratching his cheek in embarrassment, "Sorry, Hibari-san. Yamamoto just tripped and hit me, so I kind of scream out of surprise." Seeing the head prefect, clenching the tonfas with uncontrollable shaking and eyes over shadowed by bangs, he silently prayed for his safety and his best friend's. "H-Hibari-san?" he asked nervously.

Hibari wanted to bite these herbivores to death, but he had a damn freaking assignment to do by the end of the school, so he controlled his anger bu mentally calming himself. He pocketed his tonfas away and stalked to his office.

The brunette and the baseball fanatic looked at each other with questioning gaze; they had expected a beating of discipline but it seems they're off the hook.

"Hahaha~ Seems like Hibari is in a good mood," commented the baseball fanatic just when the said person was out of sight. He slung his arm around the brunette's neck and asked, "So where should we look for the brooms?"

"Let's just tell sensei that we couldn'nt find one," said the brunette.

* * *

It has been a year and a half since _that_ day, the day he received that stupid assignment. Turns out Prof. Reboyama had forgotten to ask for it until this day which is good nesw since he didn't even write the composition. Now he was facing another diffuclty- he was appointed to be the spokeman for this year's annual Vongola Ball, and he has to speak of his own words at the end of the ball. People were excited to hear what he'll say, which made him have pressure. He can't just say 'Leave before I bite you to death!', can he? And anyway, he didn't want to disappoint his boss.

"So Kyouya, are you ready for the ball?" his boss asked with a sweet charming smile. Tsunayoshi had started calling him by his first name when he allowed the brunette to call him that; it was when his boss accidentally slipped the name and he was more than happy for the brunette to continue calling him that.

"No," Kyouya straight forwardly replied.

"Oh? Why is that so?" his boss asked.

"Too many crowds," he lied. He knew his boss wasn't convince but there was no way he'll spill his small problem.

"You know... There are many things you could talk for your speech," Tsuna said as if knowing his cloud's problem. The brunette looked at the night sky through the window of his office. "Ah... Maybe we should include star gazing into for next year's ball," mumbled the brunette. "It's fit for family watching."

While the brunette was in his own world, Kyouya was staring at his boss. His boss was always like this, he had observed. But what came next of the brunette's mouth made his brain circuit connect.

"**I like being here with you guys. You guys are my home after all**."

The brunette noticed his cloud's sudden change of aura, but didn't commented. He didn't even know he was giving off hints for the skylark's speech!

* * *

After the usual ball of dancing, feasting, chatting and so on, it was time for the skylark's seech for the end of the ball. Everyone gathered, eager to hear the skylark's speech.

Kyouya stared at eveyone and almost snorted. Herbivores were acting as if ready to get candy in holloween. The raven cloud guardian of the Vongola Famiglia scanned the room to find someone. When he found that person, he closed his eyes for a while and opened them again. He took the microphone and started his speech.

"Since I was little, I've never know what 'home' means or when to say 'I'm back'. I had always viewed Namimori as my home, it was where I belonged. But, I know Namimori will one day persih, and I don't want a home that is easily destroyed.

I've been thinking ever since I was small, 'What is home?' I never got the answer to that until now.

I've learned what family is and I have them to support for me, even if they're sometimes annoying. They're my family, blood-related or not. I've learn that bonds between family are strong, I've learn that from Decimo- the man I give my full loyalty and respect. I believe my bonds with my family are stronger than anything. I've resolved to protect them, those I cherish as my family.

Other than learning of family, I've also learned friendship. I've never had friends, obviously. Well, not until I was given a chance to have them. Those chance was also given by Decimo. I've always thought having friends were herbivour act and uselss, but Decimo proved me wrong. He had proven me many things, and has given me many things that no one could give. He gave me a family, friendship, hope, comfort, happiness, and so on.

But most of all, he gave me home, a place where I belong. The place where I find my families, my friends, comforts, and well, you know the rest. Just today, I have found the answer of what I'm looking for. My families and friends are my home.

Now that I have found what home is, I can say the words that I've never said to anyone."

Kyouya eyes locked with his families and friends, he said what he wanted to say, "I'm home."

Not any second later, a chorus of 'Welcome home' was heard. The audience was on the verge of crying of the speech. They never knew the skylark could say such heartwarming speech. Cheers were heard, as if in a concert. Claps resounded the big ball room; everyone was clapping, including Xanxus.

Tsuna walked up to the stage and to the skylark. He gave his cloud guradian a warm loving hug. Tsuna had tears of happiness with a smile on his face. He whispered to Kyouya, "Welcome back, my cloud, my friend, my family. Welcome back."

Kyouya let his lips formed a rare broad smile as he hugged his sky, his boss, his happiness, his hope, his family... his nucleus of home. He hates crowding, but if his sky will bring more people into the family, he'll endure for his sky's sake. He'll do anything for his sky, the one that embraces all including him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

After the event had ended, Kyouya went stright to his room. He can't stand crowding after all. When he arrived at his room, he saw his ancestor- Alaude, the first cloud guradian of Vongola.

The ghostly platinum blonde had a proud smirk. "You've finally learn after all this time, huh," he said. "That was a nice speech, even Primo was bursting into cries of happiness."

"It all thanks to Tsuna," Kyouya just stated.

**A/N: So~ What do you guys think of this? I know I made it short and simple; I was in a hurry to eat... I'm hungry. I don't even know why I eat when I'm satisfied to stop typig for the time being. Well anyway, hope you guys like it.**


End file.
